Daken
Daken is a fictional character, a mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. Fictional character biography Daken is the son of Wolverine and Itsu, a woman Wolverine loved before being forcefully inducted into the Weapon X Program. However Itsu, while in the last stages of her pregnancy, is murdered by Winter Soldier in an attempt to draw Wolverine out. Later a mysterious man wearing a hat and trenchcoat that conceal his features cuts the baby (Daken) from his mother's womb and leaves her body lying on the floor. However Daken is, many years later, revealed to have survived the horrible incident due to inheriting his father's healing factor. As a grown man, Daken has shown himself, thus far, to be a heartless killer and genuinely hates his father. Exactly why he feels this way is unknown at this time. Daken's motives are also unclear at this time. He does break Wolverine out of a high security S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, but not before slicing open his stomach and leaving him to bleed on the floor. Daken is next seen at the home of a young woman he has been seeing romantically. Daken, as it turns out, has been purposely doing things that he knows she will hear about, such as having sexual relationships, or at least making it appear that he's having sexual relationships, with other women as well as men. He spikes a bottle of scotch with poison beforehand, knowing that she will consume the entire bottle. After she confronts him, he explains all of this to her before she dies from the poison. Powers and abilities Little has been revealed about Daken's mutant abilities. However, he does possess three retractable claws within each forearm similar to his father. However, unlike Wolverine's claws, two of Daken's claws extend between his knuckles while the third extends from the underside of his wrists. The composition of the claws is unknown at this time, other than that they are black and rough in texture. Daken also possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. However, the full extent of Daken's healing powers is unknown at this time. He has also demonstrated an uncanny ability to completely conceal his scent, even from the heightened olfactory senses of his father, Logan. It remains to be seen if Daken has any other superhuman abilities apart from his claws and healing factor. Sexual orientation Daken has been portrayed as bisexual, having engaged in sexual situations with both men and women. Daken kissed a man in Wolverine: Origins #11; however the encounter also served to further toy with a woman he had been romantically seeing and later, Daken killed the man in question.Wolverine: Origin #11 In Dark Wolverine #75 it is vaguely suggested Daken has had a sexual encounter with a male employee of Norman Osborn, but this was also shown as a means to access top-secret files. Later in the same issue, Daken makes a pass at Mac Gargan however the context is ambiguous, possibly facetious. In the same issue, Daken uses his pheromones to "engage" a female H.A.M.M.E.R. agent. In Dark Avengers #7, Daken humorously states how he "...always did like playing for both teams," a double entendre referencing bisexuality and his membership in both the Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men.Dark X-Men #7 In Dark Wolverine #76, Daken uses his pheromones in order to manipulate the Thing, goading him with homoerotic remarks.Dark Wolverine #76 During the Siege of Asgard, Daken also made a flirtatious pass at Bullseye dressed as Hawkeye, also managing to kiss him on-panel. In Dark Reign: Young Avengers #5, Daken attempts to uses his pheromones during a fight against Hulkling, a gay male superhero. Daken has also been shown on numerous occasions engaging in heterosexual behavior and sleeping with female characters. At the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con International, Marjorie Liu commented (on Daken's sexuality) that "Daken will do anyone and anything achieve his goals and he's past that kind of identification. He's beyond it." Daniel Way added that Daken's sexuality will be addressed later on, but it's more about his personality. "He's no more homosexual than he is heterosexual. It's about control." Marjorie Liu later confirmed Daken's bisexuality in a 2011 video interview with Newsarama. References Category:Fictional bisexuals Category:Supervillains